scrumdumpfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Braindumps - ASF
Alles unter Vorbehalt... Who owns the Sprint Backlog? - Product Owner - Dev Team <- - Scrum Team - Scrum Master What additional question is asked in the Scrum-Of-Scrum daily meetings to the usual Daily Scrum meetings? - “Are you going to put something in another team’s way?” <- - "How can I help the other Team today?" - "Who should be invited to the next meeting?" What does "continous integration" mean? - Checking code in multiple times a day <- - Integrating new user stories with old user stories An Engineering company is planning to move their project management to SCRUM. What is the best approach to support the transformation? - Ask senior management to champion the transition. <- (?) - Check regular meetings are taking place. - Swift transition to Scrum throughout the company. What does the "N" in INVEST symbolize for product backlog items? - Form of contract - Communication tool <- - Written in stone What is the most important reason to have a "Definition of Done"? - Consistency - Quality <- (?) - Value for the customer It is mandatory for the Dev Team and the Scrum Master to attend Sprint Planning? Who should ensure that the daily standup meeting take place? - Development team - Scrum Master <- - Product Owner Product backlog refinement takes place..? - At the end of each sprint - In the sprint review meeting - In the sprint retrospective meeting - Continuously during the sprint <- What is the product owners priorisation of the PB based on? - Business - Dev Team You are asked if it makes sense to use SCRUM for a project with 200 people, complex systems and sub-systems. What is your approach? - Divide the 200 people in small scrum teams and work on the different systems - Have a meeting with all involved parties if they commit to using scrum Prüfung 23.10 (deutsch) (Natürlich ebenfalls alles unter Vorbehalt) Ein Team hat US mit den Storypoints 3, 5, 8, 2 in einem Sprint fertiggestellt. Außerdem eine US mit 13 halb fertig. Wie hoch ist die Velocity? - 18 <- - 24,5 - 31 Einem Team-Mitglied fällt auf, dass es im Sprint zu viele Unterbrechungen durch Stakeholder gibt. Wer soll das ändern? - SM <- - PB - Entwicklungsteam Wer ist dafür verantwortlich, dass die in der Retrospective beschlossenen Verbesserungen umgesetzt werden? - SM - PB - Entwicklungsteam Eine häufige Best Practice besteht in der Definition einer User Story gemäß dem Akronym „INVEST“. I steht für independent. Was passiert, wenn die User Stories abhängig sind? - Können nicht nach dem Business Value geordnet werden - Das Scrum Team weiß nicht genug über die Story - ? Programmierer entwickeln besser, wenn sie genau wissen, was sie tun sollen.“ (Oder so ähnlich) Auf welche Praktik trifft diese Beschreibung zu? - Code Review - Kontinuierliche Integration - Pair Programming - Test-driven (testgetriebene) Entwicklung <- Was sollte in der DoD festgehalten werden? - Organisatorische Prozesse <- - Timebox der Aktivitäten - Rollen - Funktionale Anforderungen Eine Technikfirma möchte das Projektmanagement auf Agiles Scrum umstellen. Was ist die beste Vorgehensweise? - Ein erfahrener Manager soll mit der erfolgreichen Umsetzung beauftragt werden - Das obere Management soll den täglichen Fortschritt überwachen - Scrum soll schnellstmöglich eingeführt werden